


Where are you?

by Ma1roo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Cussing, Lee jihoon producing since school, M/M, Mention of Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Popular lee jihoon | woozi, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Romantic Soulmates, Teacher Kim Mingyu, Writer Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma1roo/pseuds/Ma1roo
Summary: Soulmates is a pretty normal thing in human life. It is said that starting from our 15th birthday, our soulmates identifying way will start to show. Some have a soulmate tattoo, some have a gifted clock, and some is color blind since born. However, the rarest soulmates is having many of them. Not only it is sound weird, identifying them is also a hard work.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo. This is my first time writing polyamory relationship story. So sorry for the mistake here and there. And thank you for clicking on this story. Tell me if I forgot any tags.

At 00:00 on 22 November on his 15th birthday, Jihoon had stripped off his clothes leaving him in only his brief. He stood in front of his mirror, inspecting every part of his body for any marks or anything. When he can't find anything, he pouted and put on his clothes again. He laid down on his bed with both hands under his head. He stared outside of his window and silently asking the moon what his soulmate identifying thing is. With the question in his mind, he dozed off

* * *

  


A few months have passed and Jihoon still hasn't found a way to identify his soulmate. Not like he really care actually, he preferred for his soulmate to come and find him. But one day, when he woke up, he heard a soft melody in his head. Jihoon beamed happily and went up to get ready for school. He went out of his room and see his roommates, Soonyoung and Seokmin, his boyfriend, eating breakfast.

Now, Jihoon is really jealous of his fellow friend because Soonyoung's soulmate identifying stuff is he can see his soulmate past life through his dream and it will stop when they finally meet. The next day, when Soonyoung woke up, he just know his soulmate is Seokmin. And his dream stop, justifying his feelings. Since then, Soonyoung and Seokmin are inseparable.

He greets his friends who greeted back and sat down beside them. They ate in silence and went to school. The whole journey to school, Jihoon keeps humming the melody in his head. It's just a small piano tune but Jihoon thing he can work on something. He didn't notice Seokmin nudging Soonyoung to look at him. 

"You look more cheerful today, Ji. Did you have a new inspiration? You have been humming that melody since breakfast." Soonyoung asked in delight. Jihoon chuckled and continued his way to school without answering Soonyoung. "Hey! I asked you a question." Soonyoung exclaimed, chasing after Jihoon. Seokmin rushing behind them.

They arrived school in no time thanks to Jihoon's speed walk. There's some commotion at the school entrance. All three of them know what it is about. Someone is getting bullied. It's not like they don't want to help but the last time they help, they went into a big fight and their parents are not happy. So they decided to ignore it and go to another entrance.

Jihoon safely made it to his class without many attention coming onto him. He sighed and sat down at his place. A male student sat down beside him and he did nothing more than just a glance toward him.

Wonwoo, the bullies target. His white shirt was drenched in water making it stick to his body. A towel draped over his shoulder. Jihoon saw a soulmate mark on his shoulder. He could only notice there are two kittens.

 _I hope he meets his soulmate soon_. Jihoon thought and took out his music book and jot down the music score. 

The teacher went into the class and saw Wonwoo. Of course, that old man would notice it. And Wonwoo would come up with the most stupid reasoning ever. "I spilled my water all over myself." and of course Jihoon would scoff.

* * *

  


P.E day means a whole one hour under the scorching sun and sticky body from sweat. Jihoon really wish he could skip it. He would rather spend a day in his rented studio working on any melody he can think of. His class is combined with Soonyoung and Jihoon could just sigh.

_A hot day plus a talkative Soonyoung is really good._

Jihoon pulled his shirt over his head to change into his tracksuit. He heard Soonyoung gasp from somewhere in the changing room. Before he could wear the T-shirt in his hand, he felt someone grip his shoulder and stop him. He looks at his back and saw Soonyoung who is so excited and dumb-founded. Jihoon raised an eyebrow but Soonyoung didn't say anything. It scared Jihoon for a bit.

"Ji, your collarbone," he said finally and Jihoon turn to look at his reflection from the mirror. There is a tattoo of two kittens playing with each other.

Huh, how did he not notice that? He think he had seen this before but where? 

"We'll talk about this later," Jihoon said and wear his shirt. "If we're late, we'll get scold."

* * *

  


Later that day, Jihoon sat down on his bed with his two best friends sitting on a chair near his bed. Seokmin looks more happy than usual so Jihoon is sure Soonyoung had told him about his soulmate tattoo. Soonyoung on the other side looks like he's going through a life crisis. Jihoon huffed and brought his pillow to his chest, complaining in his head about how he should have just go to the studio.

"So," Soonyoung started. "You are going to have two soulmates." He trailed off. Seokmin sprang off from his seat and walk over to Jihoon. "Hyung, can I see?" He asked, trying to sound chill but failing miserably.

Jihoon nodded and brought his shirt collar down revealing the newly form tattoo. Seokmin gasped and crawled to Jihoon's side to look at the mark more clearly. "That's so cool!" Seokmin exclaimed. Jihoon saw Soonyoung snap his head up so hard, he's scared Soonyoung might pull a muscle. 

"And scary, Minnie. Don't forget that part," soonyoung said. Seokmin turn to his boyfriend. "We all know you're scared for Jihoon hyung. I am too but there's nothing that we can do." Seokmin reassured but Soonyoung just look more stressed. "What if Jihoon become depressed for not finding his soulmate and kill himself?" He said already slumping back into a stressed bundle on the chair.

"Do you think I can't handle small stuff like that, Kwon Soonyoung?" Jihoon asked softly but at the same time harsh. "Even though I'm small, I can bring myself in this stupid world." He continued. Soonyoung stayed motionless so Jihoon sigh. "Look, even if I can't find them, I still have you two to give me company. I'm sure you know that." Jihoon said and finally, Soonyoung raised his head again.

"I... I guess you're right." He said softly and-- had he been crying? "Sorry for being dramatic over stuff like this... I felt ashamed." He said. Jihoon and Seokmin smiled.

_I have you guys so I'll be alright._

* * *

Jihoon walk around the school on recess because he is not that hungry. There's a ruckus in front of him so he sighed. His soulmate mark throb lightly so he touches it on instinct. He saw Jeon wonwoo and the bullies crowding him. His shirt was pulled off from his body revealing his shoulder and a long scar near Jihoon tried not to stare but he saw the mark on the bullied boy's shoulder.

_Two kittens playing with each other._

Jihoon stops on his track. He stepped closer to the group of people standing a few steps away from him. There are four bullies. How unfair. He put a hand on one of the bullies shoulder. The bully turn around and was greeted with a powerful punch that makes him fall down.

"What the fuck?" The bully yelled. The others charged towards him but he was quicker so he manage to mess up two of them. One of them punched his face so hard he was sure it will create an ugly bruise on his cheekbone. 

"Fucking hell," Jihoon muttered under his breath. He raised his hand to punch but he was held back. "Jihoon, stop!" He heard Soonyoung yelled. He took a deep breath and stop. Soonyoung let him go slowly after the bullies had scurried away. Wonwoo stays on his place on the floor. 

"Jihoon, you're bleeding. What do you think are you doing?" Soonyoung asked when Seokmin passed him a handkerchief. Jihoon wiggled away from Soonyoung's hold on his hand. He went to help Wonwoo stand up. "Are you okay?" Jihoon asked softly. Wonwoo nodded. Jihoon realized that Wonwoo is staring at his exposed collarbone, just enough to see the mark but Wonwoo didn't say anything.

The both of them went to the infirmary with Seokmin and Soonyoung tagging along. Jihoon stripped off his bloody shirt and help Wonwoo. Jihoon sighed and averted his gaze from wonwoo's body. A dark purple bruise paints his stomach and it looks like it's not new. Seokmin rummage around the cabinet to look for the first aid kit. Soonyoung had left to look for a teacher to tell what had happen.

"So," Wonwoo started. "You're my soulmate." Jihoon said it first. Wonwoo pursed his lips into a small smile. "Thank you." He said shily. 

Jihoon chuckled softly. Seokmin walked towards them to help them cleaned the wound. "Jihoon hyung. Don't do that. Ever. Again. You almost give me a heart attack." Seokmin said finally. JIhoon laughed but this time, he was filled with relief.

"Hey, Wonwoo," Jihoon called. "Let's hang out this weekend. I want to get to know you."

* * *

A few weeks passed and Jihoon and Wonwoo had talk and they clicked instantly. After the day Jihoon help Wonwoo, nobody bothered him. He guess Jihoon doesn't need to say anything for people to know Wonwoo is his soulmate. Well, it's Jihoon we're talking about. He doesn't help someone that he thinks not worth it.

The morning was peaceful that day. Jihoon and Wonwoo stayed in Jihoon's rented studio. Seokmin and Soonyoung come in the afternoon. Wonwoo felt content to finally found his soulmate but deep in his heart, something doesn't feel right. It's like he's still missing a piece of his life. Jihoon had told him about the melody inside his head, the other soul's link. Wonwoo felt terrible because he can't help Jihoon to look for the other soul because he don't know their link. But Jihoon had reassured him they will know the link when the time had come.

The two decided to make a song for the other soul. Jihoon had been working on the piano melody for a few days. The first time Wonwoo see Jihoon played the piano, he think he fell in love. Jihoon's fingers move gracefully on the keys, he hums a song that Wonwoo had never heard so he think it's a song Jihoon produce. 

Wonwoo had met Jihoon's teacher that teach him about producing, Bumzu. Though Jihoon doesn't call him a teacher but friend. Wonwoo felt jealous because Jihoon has so many cool friends, not to mention the people that use the other studio. But Jihoon had said they all will be his friend too. 

_I guess I need to start communicating with the others,_ Wonwoo thought. Jihoon is willing to wait for him to get comfortable around him so it's all on Wonwoo.

"Take your time. Even if it will take years, I will stay by your side." Jihoon once said. It's weird how they're only 16 years old but Jihoon is already so mature. He know how to bring himself in this world. And god, Wonwoo is so head over heel for the smaller.

"Won?" Jihoon called, his voice laced with worry. "Are you okay? You've been spacing out lately." Wonwoo shakes his head and smiled. "Yea, I'm okay. I just feel something is missing." Jihoon hummed and nod his head. 

"Did you not turn off the fan? Or did you left the tap running?" Wonwoo pouted in disagreement. "No. I'm sure everything is turned off. This feeling just come and... I don't know. I just feel something is missing." Wonwoo explained distractedly. 

Seokmin who had been listening to them secretly jumped from his seat. "I know!" He said excitedly. Everyone in the room turn towards Seokmin. He made his way to Wonwoo and held his hand. Wonwoo raised an eyebrow but Seokmin just smile. "What do you know?" Soonyoung asked.

"Wonwoo hyung, your other soulmate link. It's a proximity link." Seokmin explained. "Proximity... link?" Jihoon asked. "Yes! It's one of the rarest but it's also quite common. I did a lot of research to justify it and everything just brought me here. Proximity link. So, don't worry Wonwoo hyung. You're not going to die or anything."

Jihoon and Wonwoo looked at each other. Both of them laughed and thanked the youngest.

_It just get more interesting._

* * *

  


Years passed and Jihoon and Wonwoo still haven't found the other soul. They kept looking for them until they just stop and give the job to their fortune. Jihoon pursued his dream on music and now, people look up to him for advice. On the other side, Wonwoo's hobby of reading had led him to write a story on his own.

Their life is quite successful, to tell the truth. Jihoon is now a member of KMCA (Korea Music Copyright Association). Wonwoo is one of the bestseller novel writer.

They love their life but yes, Wonwoo's link with that other soul is keeping him from being happy. So they decided that both of them deserve a few day rest.

They went to the countryside to have time for themselves. Or that's what Jihoon thought. However, there are also students on their school trip. And that means it won't be that peaceful.

Wonwoo had dragged him outside to see the children and maybe if they get to convince the teachers, they will get to spend time with the kids.

Jihoon manages to sneak back into the rented house, leaving Wonwoo with one of the teachers there. He's tall, taller than him and handsome too. The teacher was looking at the kids playing in the distance.

"The kids look very happy," Wonwoo said to start the conversation. The teacher giggled happily and look at Wonwoo, his canine grin looks so charming. Wonwoo think he stop breathing for a while.

"Are you a resident here?" He asked. Wonwoo pursed his lips. "No, I'm not. You may not know me but I'm Wonwoo." He introduced himself.

The tall teacher nodded before he snapped his back, his eyes wide and skin become pale as if he just see a ghost.

"You're Wonwoo? As in Jeon Wonwoo, the writer?" He stuttered out. Wonwoo only shrugged to answer him.

"No way, I like-- I always love reading your book. And Jihoon hyung," _so he's younger_ "your soulmate, he produces such a great song." He ranted.

Wonwoo hummed softly. "I don't remember you saying your name." The tall teacher froze before bowing down.

"S-sorry. I'm Kim Mingyu. Well, you know what I work so I don't think I need to say it." He introduced finally. 

"Hey, would you and the other teachers mind if we make a session with the kids?" Wonwoo asked. Mingyu glanced to the other teachers and share a knowing look.

"Oh, about that... We are planning to ask you two to join us but it seems like that's no longer needed. We have an hour free session tomorrow, so you can use the time." Mingyu explained.

Wonwoo smiles and nod. He thanked Mingyu and went back to his place. When he entered the house, he realized that he felt extremely calm for once in 10 years living after his soulmate link start.

* * *

The next night, Wonwoo forced Jihoon to follow him for the session with the kids. Jihoon sighed for the thousands of time that day. Many things have been playing on his nerve that day. First, there is a tall teacher staying a bit too close to Wonwoo, second, Wonwoo had to drag him out of the house to join him playing water with the kids, third, even Wonwoo is not letting him have a proper rest.

Jihoon and Wonwoo sat down on a chair in front of the kids. Jihoon has a guitar in his hand -he brought it incase he had the feeling to play. Wonwoo sat beside him with Mingyu. The students look up to him in expectant. He looks at his side and Wonwoo too and the tall teacher look so excited to hear what Jihoon's gonna sing.

Jihoon inhaled a deep breath and began playing. The song he played is a song that held a special place in his heart. The song is for the other soul. But it's okay to let the students hear it.

The melody is slow, filled with unending love and Wonwoo also helped Jihoon for the lyrics so it mean so much. Wonwoo closed his eyes as he took in the lyrics, a fond smile on his face. Strange, he felt so at ease here.

Mingyu loved the song, the lyrics are beautiful, the rhythm too and the songs feel so familiar to him but so foreign. The melody in his head played and that's when it clicked. 

His soul had been peaceful since they arrive the country house, and he met the famous Jihoon and Wonwoo. He also hears a song that sounds incredibly same with his melody.

_No way they would be my soulmate._

The song ended and the students cheered. Mingyu snapped out from his trance and look over to the couple beside him.

They look so in love with each other. Even if he is their soulmate, he would be an outsider. The two know each other since school and he come waltzing out of nowhere would make many other people angry.

Mingyu wanted to ask Wonwoo about the song but the kids are crowding Jihoon and eventually roped Wonwoo in too. The former looks annoyed but a small smile began forming on his face and the latter is telling stories of their life.

Mingyu can't help but feel jealous. He doesn't know if it's because the kids are more excited around the two than him or the fact that they are his possible soulmate but he can't do anything about it.

The one hour free comes to an end. The kids went to the dining room for dinner. Mingyu stayed to rearrange the chair for another activity.

"Mingyu, " someone called. The called male turned around to see Wonwoo. Jihoon a few metres away from them. "So... Both of us are going to go back to Seoul tomorrow..." Wonwoo trailed off and nervously glanced at Jihoon who nodded as an encouragement to continue.

I know we just met like yesterday but you're cool so we," he motioned to Jihoon and himself. "Wanted to still keep in touch with you."

Wonwoo put rub a hand on his nape. "He wanted to say that he want your number." Come Jihoon's blunt voice.

"Oh." Mingyu said softly. His hand reached for his back pocket. He fished out his phone and gave it to Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo took it gratefully and type in his number. The writer checked the number again and called his phone before returning the phone back to its owner.

Mingyu look at the intimidating small producer. Instead of the usual frown he has, he smiled, warm and gentle. Mingyu feel his stomach churns.

The couple left to their own rented house. Mingyu stare at his phone and he could feel the corner his mouth twitch.

 _Jeon wonwoo asked my phone number!_ He cheered inside his head but he quickly slapped himself, not too hard but just enough to dismiss the thought. _He asked for your number doesn't mean that he's interested in you. He just wanted to be friend so stop daydreaming._

* * *

"You and that kid looks close. Are you going to get rid of me or what?" Jihoon asked as he was changing into his sleepwear. Wonwoo's attention drifted away from Jihoon. His heart felt heavy again. 

"Won?" Jihoon sat down beside Wonwoo and snap his fingers in front of his face finally snapping him out of his bubble. "You're spacing out. Is something on your mind?" Jihoon asked, his voice soft and careful.

"I- yes. I'm okay. It's just..." "It's just?" Wonwoo rubbed his face and sighed. "I don't know. I think he's the other soul." Wonwoo finally said. He looked sick, his skin pale, his eyes shaking and his hand clutching his heart.

"Won, you said that to almost everyone we meet." Jihoon said. He sounded like he doesn't want to talk about this anymore but his voice still soft because he doesn't want to send Wonwoo into a panic attack.

"I know but he-- Mingyu feels different. Earlier while you play the guitar, with Mingyu beside me, I felt-- I felt complete. My body felt light and I just felt free. It's as if I'm flying." Wonwoo explained, he himself is in distress. They promise not to talk about this until the two of them are sure about continuing the search. 

Jihoon put his hand on Wonwoo's. The latter finally look up to see Jihoon's face with the smallest smile that he had ever gave. "Okay. We'll put some hope on him but if he show a clue that he's not ours, then we'll leave. Okay?" Jihoon asked softly, holding up his pinky fingers for Wonwoo. Wonwoo smiled and hook his fingers around Jihoon's.

* * *

The next morning, while Jihoon and Wonwoo was packing up their stuff to go home, a knock was heard. The two look at each other before Wonwoo went to get the door. He opened the door and saw some boys from Mingyu's school. They are smiling from ear to ear, clearly showing how excited they are.

"Won, who is-- oh, it's you guys." Jihoon said as he reached the front door. "What did--!" One of the kids grabbed Wonwoo's hand and one more grabbing Jihoon. The both of them stumbled while trying to wear their shoes since the kids is pulling them.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" The kids chanted. They led them to a building (the building they do indoor activity in) but it was dark. 

_What is going on?_ Wonwoo asked himself. When they reached the entrance of the building, the door is decorated with papers. There's writings on it. It's a bit sloppy but Wonwoo can still read it.

most of the kids are thanking him and Jihoon for joining them and there are some saying they want to grow up to be like them. Wonwoo cooed and turn to Jihoon but the latter was looking straight into the building. They see the rest of the kids holding a paper plane each. The two went inside and the kids crowd over them. Jihoon giggled as some of the kids manage to throw him to the floor. Wonwoo smiled and saw the teachers not far from them.

The kids gave them the paper planes saying that they left a message for them. Jihoon stood up and walk over to Mingyu. "Did you do this?" Jihoon asked. Mingyu's nervous smile brightened up and his eyes twinkled in happiness when he sense the older is not annoyed.

"Not really. Yesterday, they really enjoyed your company and they beg us to let them say goodbye and now, here we are." Mingyu explained. Jihoon laughed heartily and pat Mingyu's shoulder. "Thank you. I never see Wonwoo that happy before." Mingyu look over to the laughing male on the floor.

Mingyu stare at JIhoon a little longer. His friends said that the small producer said he rarely smile but Jihoon had been smiling from yesterday. Mingyu's heart ache, the producer never look at him. But little did he know...

_Jihoon had been looking at him only from the start._

* * *

Mingyu sips on his warm coffee. It's been almost a month since he met Jihoon and Wonwoo. And they had hang out for a few times but they never really talk about each other.

Yesterday night, Wonwoo just suddenly call him and invite him to hang out. He arrived at the cafe earlier than promised so he spend his extra time checking his clothes and hair again and again. He never feel this nervous in his life, not even at his first interview to work.

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo greeted and Mingyu waved. wonwoo walked to Mingyu while Jihoon went to the counter to order. Wonwoo sat down in front of Mingyu and smiled.

"How have you been Mingyu?" Wonwoo asked. "I-I have been well. The students keep asking if you and Jihoon hyung are going to visit our school or not." Mingyu hoped his voice come out high or something.

"We'll think about it. I think Jihoon is also missing them. We'll talk to our manager if we can visit." Wonwoo laughed. Jihoon walk to them with two cups of coffee. 

They talk for an hour. It's weird how Mingyu can talk to them like they know each other for years. Even with Jihoon who he think doesn't like him.

"So, Mingyu. Have you found your soulmate yet?" Jihoon asked suddenly. Mingyu squirmed in his seat.

"I... Haven't meet them yet." Mingyu lied. He's sure these two is his soulmate. That night after Wonwoo and Jihoon went back to Seoul, he felt so heavy, he can't sleep all night.

"Really? That's really bad. What is your soulmate link anyway," Jihoon asked. Mingyu swallowed hard, he suddenly became aware of the hushed whispering about the two famous person sitting across him, he think people is judging him because he is no one and he's not belong to be with them.

"It's just a boring melody. Don't worry about it." Mingyu said nervously. "Melody? Oh, I'm interested. What does it sounds like?" Jihoon asked excitedly and leaned closer to Mingyu, his chest pressed on the table.

Mingyu look away and look outside. "Look at that. It's going to rain so I better leave now." Mingyu stuttered out. Jihoon leaned back into his chair, looking confuse while Wonwoo look out.

"The sky is clear. It don't look like it's going to rain-" Mingyu quickly stand up and grabbed his jacket on the chair beside him. "See you guys later!" He said and left hurriedly.

Jihoon and Wonwoo look at each other and stand up. They decided to go home but the ride home was uncomfortable. Wonwoo's heart clench and Jihoon felt uneasy.

"He's running away from us." Wonwoo finally said. Jihoon stayed silence and kept his eyes on the road. "But why? Did we do anything wrong?"

"We didn't do anything. I think he's scared." Jihoon said and sighed. Wonwoo clutched his seatbelt tightly. "Why is he scared?" Wonwoo mumbled.

Jihoon put a hand on Wonwoo's thigh. "I don't know either but we'll figure this out." Jihoon squeezed Wonwoo's thigh as assurance.

Wonwoo smiled and reached down to lock their hands together. Wonwoo suddenly felt something that he can't explain so he can only think that something is not right. Mingyu is not alright.

"Jihoon turn around." Wonwoo rushed. "What? Why? Did you left something?" "No. I-- I think something happen to Mingyu. We need to turn around please." Wonwoo begged. Jihoon clenched his jaw. 

"Okay, hold on tight." Jihoon look for a place to do a u-turn. He is speeding but he don't care. He will and can pay the charge. But now, Mingyu.

They reached the cafe again but instead of going in, they split and went to search for Mingyu. Wonwoo went into the narrow street beside the cafe. He heard grunts and saw a long legs sprawled out on the dirty pavement.

"Mingyu?" He called but he only received a whimper. He rushed to the person and there Mingyu is but the shirt he's wearing was covered in blood. His hands pressed on his stomach.

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo squat down and quickly called the ambulance. Then he called Jihoon. "Mingyu, stay with me. You're alright, okay honey? You're alright." Wonwoo tried to stay calm but his hands were shaking.

"What happen?" He asked. Mingyu opened his mouth but he could only let out a choked cry. "A fan... Attack... Stay away..." He manage to whimper out finally.

Jihoon arrived in a few second. "Goodness," was the only thing Jihoon can say. Mingyu whimpered as the pain become slowly too much for him. Wonwoo is supporting his body with his hand. His eyelids become heavy and the last thing he heard was ambulance's siren and the melody in his head.

* * *

Mingyu woke up and adjusted his eyes to the bright light. He is in an unfamiliar room but he saw Jihoon and Wonwoo cuddled up on the chairs provided. He tried to sit up but an intense pain quickly shot up that he whimpered and accidentally woke Jihoon up.

"Mingyu," He called, his voice filled with relief. "Look after Won for a while, I'm going to call the doctor." He said rather calmly.

The door closed quietly after Jihoon left. Mingyu was left alone with Wonwoo. He stare at the sleeping male and guilt filled him.

He chew on his bottom lips. _You're so stupid Mingyu. You know you shouldn't go back there and then you're attacked by a psychotic fan and now you're becoming a burden!_

A doctor came in and Jihoon woke Wonwoo up. The doctor told him about his conditions and said that he can leave in a few days. The doctor left so Jihoon and Wonwoo rushed to his side.

"Hello, Mingyu. How are you feeling?" Wonwoo asked in a hushed tone, his voice deeper since he just woke up. 

"I'm... Fine. I guess." Mingyu mumbled. Wonwoo reached up to stroke Mingyu's hair. It was a small action but it make Mingyu cry. Jihoon and Wonwoo panicked. "What's wrong, honey? I-is there something wrong?"

Mingyu just sobbed and rubbed his eyes. "You should have just let me die." He whimpered. "Why would we? Mingyu, you can't die yet. The kids need you. _We_ need you." Jihoon said.

"But I'm no one. I can't be with you. You two are famous and rich while I don't even have enough money to support my life. I'll just be a burden." Mingyu said.

"Gyu, you're never a burden. The two of us had been looking for you for years. We are so happy to finally found you. We don't care who you are or what your status is. The important thing is you're you.

You're not someone wearing a mask to hide your real self and we love that from you. Even if you're not our soulmate, we don't care. We will still love you. We figured this out long ago but we just want to make sure you like us." Wonwoo explained.

"Now stop crying," Jihoon wiped away his tears and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Tears never suit to be on your face."

Mingyu sniffed. "We told the police about what happened so they are going to come to question you on who attack you. But Mingyu, listen here. We promise, we are not going to let anyone hurt you anymore."

Mingyu nodded shily making the two male smiled and ruffled his hair.

_Mingyu sure can't get use to having two famous person as his soulmates but he sure can get use to all the love that they're going to give._

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you for reading my decent story. If you're kind enough maybe leave a kudo for me. Luv you guys. Stay safe.
> 
> Feel free to scream at me at twitter. @ma1roo


End file.
